arrow VS Ollie
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Chloe and Green Arrow have an interesting meeting. Will it change things? Will she be able to handle just being with Green Arrow or will she end up needing more? How does Oliver feel about it all?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Arrow VS Ollie

Rating: Adult, if you are not 18 please leave.

Summary: Chloe and Green Arrow have an interesting meeting. Will it change things? Will she be able to handle just being with Green Arrow or will she end up needing more? How does Oliver feel about it all?

Spoilers: I guess some Season 6 and 7.

A/N: This is my first shot at a fic that has smut in it, so if it sucks I am sorry.

A/N2: I am still working on my other stories but this just popped into my mind. Please read and review!

Chloe sat down the basement office of the Daily Planet. At the moment she was listening to music from her computer while she tried to compile information on an article she was writing. It wasn't a particularly interesting article, just a story about a new computer store that was opening up. She was assigned to write the article by Grant Gabrielle, who thought this suited her, while he gave all the good stories to Lois, or as Chloe thought of her, the mistress of the Daily Planet. Chloe knew she was being harsh, but she couldn't help it because she, unlike Lois, had worked her butt off for this job, yet Lois was getting the front page stories because she was banging the editor.

With a sigh Chloe changed the song to something darker, something she didn't necessarily listen to while around other people. She was a huge fan of Hinder, but of course she never told Lois, Clark, or Lana. Lois was more into the 80's rock, Clark liked country, and Lana's taste seemed to go more to Brittany Spears and JoJo. Not that there was anything wrong with there tastes in music, it just didn't suite Chloe. She stood up as the first strands of the song started. She decided the article could wait. She wanted to dance, and she wanted to dance sexily. She wanted to feel sexy. And no one was watching so there wasn't a fear of anyone laughing in her face.

_Just hear me outIf it's not perfect I'll perfect it till my heart explodesI highly doubtI can make it through another of your episodesLashing outOne of the petty moves you pull before you lose controlYou wear me out_

Her hips moved in rhythm with the music, her hands about her head, she turned and gasped when she saw who was standing in the door way. Green Arrow Aka Oliver Queen stood there in full Green Arrow garb. She couldn't see his eyes behind the dark sunglasses but she could see the sexy smirk on his lips. Chloe tilts her head at him and smirks back.

Oliver had decided to come see Chloe at the Planet. He and the boys had arrived back in town two days earlier and he had wanted to see her when he first arrived back, but had thought better of it. Yes, he and Chloe were friends, but what he felt for the petite blonde was more than friendship. He would never admit it to anyone, but he wanted Chloe. He wanted her to be his emotionally and physically. Just the thought of her made him hard. He spend many nights thinking of her, she consumed his dreams.

And he never expected to see what he did when he walked in. She was moving to the rhythm of music that was playing, her hands above her head, her stomach exposed in the top she was wearing, and her tight black pants did nothing to hide her curves. And especially never expected what happened next. She walked right up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled her body flush against his.

_You wear me outBut it's all right nowLets go home and get stonedWe could end up makin love instead of miseryGo home and get stonedCause the sex is so much better when you're mad at meYou wear me out (We could end up making love instead of misery)_

Chloe was right against Oliver, no wait, Green Arrows body. His erection pressed against her belly. She started swaying to the beat with him, and felt his hands go to her ass. She licked her lips and brought her leg up, wrapping it around his hip. She felt his hand slide from her ass to her thigh.

Oliver felt like he was drowning. He could feel her, smell her. And he really wanted to taste her. But he wasn't sure. He was so torn up inside. There were two sides of him, there was Oliver Queen, billionaire, who was supposed to be in love with Lois Lane. Then there was Green Arrow, hero, who wanted no more than shove Chloe into the wall and take her right then and there.

"I've missed you." Chloe's soft voice says over the music.

Oliver looks down into her face, "Chloe, I've missed you so much. I-I want you right now but-"

Chloe covers his lips with her fingers. She knows what he is thinking. She knew Oliver Queen was in love with Lois Lane, but right now, he wasn't Oliver, he was Green Arrow, and by the way they were dancing, Green Arrow wanted her, and she wanted him.

"Hush, listen I know what your thinking. But right now your not Oliver Queen, your Green Arrow, and I get that. Oliver loves Lois, and doesn't see me as more than a friend. But Green Arrow wants me. So lets do it like this ok? Tonight your not Oliver, your Green Arrow. I don't expect anything more. Its not like I expect us to hook up. Oliver is still in love with my Cousin, but Green Arrow is not. So like I said your Green Arrow, and for tonight that's fine."

Oliver wanted to say he didn't want it to be just for tonight. He wanted to be with her, but she was right, Oliver loved Lois, but Green Arrow didn't have that problem. He nods, "Ok, no Ollie tonight, just Green Arrow." With that said his lips crashed down on hers.

_But it's all right nowWithout a doubtThe break up is worth the make up sex you're givin meLets hash it outCause your bitchin and your yellin don't mean anythingDon't count me outI can handle all the baggage that you're carryingYou wear me out_

There tongues met in an age old battle, fighting for dominance. And Chloe felt herself being pushed up against the wall. She feels his lips leave her and travel down to her neck, were he nibbled and licked lightly. She moans and wraps her legs around his waist. She runs her hands down his chest, unzipping his vest. Her lips find his left nipple and her tongue flicks over it playfully.

Green Arrow groans at her minstrations. He decides to the same. He unbuttons her blouse, and tosses it to the floor. Her bra is torn off quickly but to Chloe's surprise he puts it in his pocket. She looks up at him in confusion.

"A keepsake." Even through the voice distorter she can hear the lust in his voice.

Chloe grins at him, but her head falls back as he starts to nibble on her breast. She grinds herself against him. She wants him so badly, "I need you." She whimpers.

Arrow chuckles, "Patience is a virtue Watchtower."

Chloe growls at him, "Not one of those times Arrow. What are not up for it?" She smirks at him.

He pushes her erection into her belly, "I'm really up for it Side kick, or could you not tell? I don't carry my arrows in my pants you know."

"And here I thought that you were just happy to see me."

"Oh I am." He kisses her again, deeply with a hint of roughness thrown in for good measure. "You taste so good." He whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver.

_But it's all right nowLet's go home and get stonedWe could end up makin love instead of miseryGo home and get stonedCause the sex is so much better when you're mad at meYou wear me out (We could end up makin love instead of misery)But it's alright nowLets go home and get stonedWe could end up makin love instead of miseryGo home and get stonedCause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me_

They continued to kiss all the while her hands unzipped his pants. Her fingers circles his erection and she squeezed gently. He moaned and his head fell into the crook of her neck. "See what you do to me Side kick?"

She was about to respond but stopped when she felt him unbutton her pants and proceed to remove them and her panties. His fingers gently rubbing her most sensitive area. She gasped out in surprise. He brought his fingers to his mouth.

"And I thought your kisses were good."

She wanted to wipe that arrogant smirk off his face. How dare he think that he was that good. She could play dirty too.

Arrow was utterly surprised when she fell to her knees in front of him. He was about to stop her but then he felt her take his length into his mouth and sucked in a breath. Where did she learn to do that? Her tongue was doing things that no one else's had ever done before. He wraps his fingers in her hair and wants to thrust in her mouth but doesn't. He knows if he does, he wont last long. She he pulls her away and back into his arms.

Chloe looks up at him with worry. "Did I do something wrong?" She sounded like a child who was being punished, and he smirked. Hmm, maybe he would punish sometime. Not tonight though.

"No Chlo, you did everything right." Arrow said huskily.

She looked confused. "Then why?"

Arrow smirked again, making her want to slap him and kiss him at the same time. "This is why." And with that, he wrapped her legs around him, and thrust into her fully.

_Go home and get stonedWe could end up making love instead of miseryGo home and get stonedCause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me You wear me out(We could end up makin love instead of misery)_

He thrust into her hard and fast. Each thrust pushing her into the wall. His lips met hers yet again, and his hands ran up and down her, all the while his body held her against him and the wall.

All to soon though, they were both near the edge, so Arrow rubbed her clit with his thumb, and they both climaxed at the same time. They slid down to the floor in an exhausted heap. She was still in his arms, and he was kissing her gently on every inch of her face. Her cheeks, chin, lips, for head, and eye lids. Soon they were both up and dressed looking at each other.

_But it's all right now__(Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me)Lets go home and get stonedLets go home and get stonedLets go home and get stonedLets go home and get stoned_

Arrow as the first to speak. "Chlo, there is something you need to know."

Chloe starts to speak, "Its ok I know this didn't mean anything." She was shocked to see him walk towards her and pull him against her hard.

"No!" He said sharply, "Let me say this ok?"

She nodded, her heart was beating frantically, she wasn't scared of him, not really but he did induce a small bit of fear.

"Now listen WatchTower. Oliver is single, and he doesn't plan to change that-" Green Arrow took a deep breath. "But I'm not single, in fact either are you anymore."

For a moment Chloe almost forgot she had told Ollie that Jimmy had dumped her for Kara. But she continued to listen.

"Like I said, Queen loves Lois, but I'm not Queen, not when in like this." He motioned to his Green Arrow outfit. "You are mine Chloe, during regular days when I'm Oliver we are friends. But when I am Arrow, we are together. Your mine. You belong to Green Arrow ok?"

To his relief she nodded before speaking. "I can handle that…for now."

He kisses her deeply again. "Ill see you tomorrow at 7pm sharp, meet me outside the Talon got it?"

She laughs, "Is that an order?"

"Is there a problem if it is?" He grins at her.

She grins right back, "Not a problem."

With one last kiss he turns to leave, "I hate to run, but people wont save themselves. See you tomorrow Side kick."

She watches as he leaves and grins to herself. The song they had danced to still in her head. If the sex had been good when they got along she wondered what it would be like if they fought first? She hoped to find out.

To Be Continued…..

A/N: Ok readers this is were you come in! What do you want to happen next? Here are three choices please Vote, and the first that gets 5 votes will be what happens.

Choices

1_: Clark finds out about Chloe and Arrow and goes to see them_

_2: Lois visits Oliver to tell him about her and Grant Gabrielle_

_3: Arrow takes Chloe out on a date..sort of_

Its up to you readers!


	2. Lois talks to Oliver

Title: Arrow VS Ollie

Rating: Adult, if you are not 18 please leave.

Summary: Chloe and Green Arrow have an interesting meeting. Will it change things? Will she be able to handle just being with Green Arrow or will she end up needing more? How does Oliver feel about it all?

Spoilers: I guess some Season 6 and 7.

A/N: Ok you all voted and it seems like a lot (atleast 5) wanted to see Lois tell Oliver about her and Grant Gabrielle, so here you go…enjoy.

A/N2: There will be another vote at the end, so please check it out and be sure to review with your choice! Remember the first to get 5 votes wins!

Chloe was sitting at her desk when she saw Lois heading her way with a copy of the mornings paper in her hands. Chloe braced herself for a rant from Lois. She had already had the chance to read the paper so she knew exactly what Lois was going to be upset about.

"Hey Lois." She smiles brightly at her cousin, hoping to avoid the hostility that was no doubt headed her way.

Lois plops down into a chair next to Chloe. "Did you know?!"

Chloe continues to smile. She figured playing dumb would work in her favor today. "Did I know what exactly? Your going to have to be more specific about what you want to know if I know."

Lois pushes the paper in front of Chloe's eyes. She points to a small article. "This! Did you know that Oliver was back in town?"

Chloe pushes the paper away from her face and looks at Lois. "I didn't know until I read the paper this morning." _Good going Chlo! Lying to Lois is not something you should be doing! _Chloe knew she shouldn't lie, but she couldn't tell the truth. She couldn't tell Lois about knowing he was the Green Arrow considering that Lois didn't know. She most definitely couldn't tell Lois about what happened last night with the Green Arrow.

Lois stands up and grabs her coat. "I'm going to see him. He cant just think that he can come back here and everything will be the same! Who does he think he is?" She stops her rant looking at Chloe, waiting for her to answer.

"Lo, don't you think your being a little harsh? I mean he only just got back, and its not like he has to report to you on his every decision. Maybe this is only a pit stop on his way to Star City? Besides, why do you care if he is back, what about Grant?"

Lois looks confused for a moment. "Grant?" Then she must have realized what her cousin was talking about. "Oh, Grant! Yeah, that's another reason. I have to tell him about Grant and I. He cannot just think that he can come back and I would drop everything, because I am finally happy again, and I wont let him ruin it." With that said, she grabs her purse and walks out.

Chloe sighed and went back to writing her article. She wondered briefly how Oliver was going to take the news? Well she would just have to wait and see.

--

Oliver was sitting at his desk in Queen Towers sorting threw some papers for another business deal when he heard the elevator ding and open to reveal a pissed off Lois.

He stood up and walked to the front of his desk. "Lois, nice to see you, I wasn't expecting company."

Lois crossed her arms in anger. "Don't act stupid Oliver, you know exactly why I am here."

Ollie raises an eyebrow at her. "And that would be?"

"You cant just come back here and think that I will fall into your arms! You left me Queen, and I asked you to stay. And now you come back into town and I have to read it in the paper! You didn't even tell me that you were back. I have a good life now, and I am finally starting to feel happy again."

Oliver takes a step forward. "According to you, well the way it sounds anyways, you want me to leave you alone. Yet you are unhappy I didn't tell you I was back?"

Lois glares daggers at him. "I just want to know one thing Oliver. Why are you back? If its because you think Ill come back to you, your wrong. Actually that is why I am here. I came to tell you, that I met someone. Grant Gabrielle, and unlike you, he shows me that I am important in his life."

Oliver's jaw clenches in anger. So that's why she is mad? She thinks that its all about her? And now she comes to rub the fact that she has someone new in her life, in his face. Well he wasn't going to stand for it! He had no choice when he left. Like he had told her, there were more important things in the world than what he wanted, and what he loved, and he had to make the choice. It had been the most difficult choice he ever had to make, love or being a hero, and he had chosen to be a hero, to protect others who couldn't protect themmself. Oddly enough, Chloe, who wasn't even his girlfriend had understood that.

Maybe that was why Oliver AKA Green Arrow was so attracted to her. Because she knew that some things, no matter how much you wanted them were more important than others.

Oliver turns his anger on Lois. "Well its good to know you moved on so fast. Grant Gabrielle?" He paused trying to place the name, and his eyes widened when he finally realized were he knew the name from. "The editor of the Daily Planet. Well at least now I know the real reason you have been getting front page articles."

Lois narrowed her eyes at him. "And what the hell does that mean?"

Oliver smirks cockily at her, "I was wondering why you of all people were getting front page stories. I mean come on Lois, how does a lowly reporter for the Inquisitor go from that to becoming the top reporter for the Daily Planet? I didn't get it at first, but now it all makes since."

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Lois couldn't believe he would call her a lowly reporter.

Oliver laughs, "It means that I finally figured it out. Come on Lo, we both know you are not that great of a writer. You are no where in the same league as Chloe when it comes to reporting. Yet somehow you get the good stories. I wonder, if Chloe started sleeping with Boss if she would be promoted too."

Oliver ignored the feeling of jealousy he got when he thought about Chloe with anyone else. He couldn't think about that right now.

Lois walks right up to him and slaps him as hard as she can. "Don't you dare assume you know anything about me and Grant, because you don't." Her voice is shaky, and Oliver assumed he had hit a sore spot with her. Honestly he didn't care at that moment. She had hurt him, and the fact that he hurt her back didn't bother him.

"Fine, whatever Lois. But to answer the question you had earlier, the reason I am back? I have business here. Along with some personal stuff to take care of." _Like convincing your cousin that my alter ego isn't the one who cares about her. _But he left that part out. He pointed to the door. "Since you made it clear you don't want me in your life, there's the door, don't let it hit you on the way out."

Lois decides to say one more thing before she leaves. "No wonder you cant keep a woman Oliver Queen! Who the hell could put up with all your garbage anyways!" With that said she storms off.

After she leaves, Oliver tips his desk over in anger. He looks at the clock. Its only 3pm, to early to patrol, but not to early to visit Chloe. He starts to get changed into his Green Arrow gear. He had a mission. He was going to the Daily Planet…

TBC

Ok readers here is another vote. What do you want to see? Choices:

1. Arrow takes Chloe on a date….sort of

2. Arrow at the Daily Planet?

3. Clark and Oliver talk


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys I havent updated this story in forever and I know your all probably very angry. The only problem is I am not sure where to take this story and I was thinking of rewriting it and making it better. What do you all think? Let me know if you want me to continue it the way it is or go back and make it better cause I like to think my writing has improved.**


End file.
